


The Prince and the Pauper

by Calm_and_confused



Series: Daisuga fairytale aus [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Kuroo is mean, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat!Goshiki, Cat!Nishinoya, I'm sorry I made Oikawa the villain again, Kidnapping, M/M, Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro implied, Prince Daichi, Prince Semi, Princess and the Pauper AU, fairytale AU, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calm_and_confused/pseuds/Calm_and_confused
Summary: Once upon a time, in a kingdom high on a mountain top, something amazing was occurring. At the very same moment, two identical baby boys were born. One was a baby prince. The royal family were overjoyed. Prince Eita Semi Iwaizumi would have only the finest. The second baby boy was named Koushi Sugawara, and his family loved him every bit as much as the royals loved the prince, but they worried. They were so poor. How would they be able to care for their little angel?Many years passed. The prince learned his royal duties under the watchful eye of his tutor, Ushijima Wakatoshi, whilst Suga worked long and hard as a tailor for the spiteful Mister Kuroo. With lives so different, it wasn’t surprising that the prince and the pauper had never met.But fate decreed they would.(AKA: Me indulging my childhood love of this film and writing it with my favourite characters)*Currently being beta read. I'll post the other chapters once they've been checked*





	1. The prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY I'm back!!!
> 
> So, after a short break, I have indeed returned to write this piece that a lot of people seem to want. This will basically follow the film with a few changes, so, if you didn't like the film, BEGONE. 
> 
> (Are they gone? Okay)
> 
> Sorry for how long this has taken me to write. I've kind of been snowed under recently with school work and important life things, however I'm back. I may not update this too frequently, but I will try my best.
> 
> Heads up: Anything written in italics in speech marks is singing. Also Suga loves singing and Nishinoya is the cutest little tabby kitten. Change my mind.
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom high on a mountain top, something amazing was occurring. At the very same moment, two identical baby boys were born. One was a baby prince. The royal family were overjoyed. Prince Eita Semi Iwaizumi would have only the finest. The second baby boy was named Koushi Sugawara, and his family loved him every bit as much as the royals loved the prince, but they worried. They were so poor. How would they be able to care for their little angel?_

_Many years passed. The prince learned his royal duties under the watchful eye of his tutor, Ushijima Wakatoshi, whilst Suga worked long and hard as a tailor for the spiteful Mister Kuroo. With lives so different, it wasn’t surprising that the prince and the pauper had never met._

_But fate decreed they would._

_It all started at the royal mine, where miners informed the king that the gold had run out._

“What?” Iwaizumi Hajime whispered in shock, staring down at the empty mine cart.

“Nothing there Your Majesty except for old rocks. The kingdom is officially bankrupt.”

Iwaizumi nodded, giving them a small smile and bidding them good day. During the ride back to the palace, he contemplated how to save his kingdom. He had to act, and he had to act quickly.

“Where the hell is Tooru when I need him?” He growled, holding his head in his hands. “He’d know what to do.”

“Sire, Oikawa is away on a long journey,” Ushijima informed him as he poured him a cup of tea, “although he will be back soon.”

“I know. I just need to do something quickly.”

Ushijima nodded sympathetically. “I’m sorry Your Majesty. The good news is that your son is turning into a wonderful scientist.”

Iwaizumi nodded, not really paying attention when he sat bolt upright. “Eita! Of course, that’s it!”

“It, Your Majesty?”

“It, of course! Sawamura Daichi from Karasuno is looking for a husband! He’s got the money to support our kingdom.”

Ushijima nodded, face blank as he realised what the king intended.

 

“Ohhh, we are so late!” Semi rolled his eyes as Shirabu, one of the younger and newer guards around the palace dashed around in a frenzy. “We have about twenty minutes left for your suit fitting, and then we have to rush off to you giving a speech!”

Semi glanced down at his black kitten, who rolled his eyes along with his owner. The kitten looked shocked as the guard unrolled his schedule for the day, which trailed onto the floor.

“After that we have to rush, and I mean _rush_ to the horticultural society tea! Then it’s your maths lesson, geography lesson…”

Semi ignored Shirabu as he stepped away from everyone trying to fit his wedding suit. It had been _a day_ since his wedding had been announced and he’d been swarmed with engagement presents and extra duties. Shaking his head, he pushed open the balcony doors and looked out over the rest of the kingdom.

“Just one day for me. Please. I won’t ask anything more ever again, although…” he trailed off, smiling down at Ushijima, who was studying the flowers in the garden below.

“I’m so sorry Eita,” the prince turned to face his father, “but you have to marry him. It is the only way to take care of our people, and it is our duty to take care of our people first.”

“I know,” Semi gave his father a little smile, “I know how hard it was for you to make this decision.”

“If only Tooru had been home….”

“But he wasn’t, and you had to do what you thought was right.” Semi argued. “Don’t worry about it. It’ll all work out in the end.”

Iwaizumi nodded and gave him a little smile before rushing off. Semi sighed and looked over the kingdom again.

“You’d like it if we went on an adventure, wouldn’t you Goshiki?” The kitten by his feet mewed quietly and rubbed up against his leg. “They’ll kill you for getting your black fur all over this white suit you know.”

Goshiki flipped his tail as if to shrug before he jumped up, trying to catch a pair of blue and pink butterflies. Semi chuckled as his cat jumped around to no avail as the butterflies flew up, out of his reach, and then down into the kingdom.

“Wouldn’t it be great to be a butterfly?”

The butterflies flew down into the town, circling outside the brown front of the tailor’s shop. The name “Tetsurou’s Tailors” hung from a porch, and inside were two young men working. One had long dark hair, bound up into a bun over the nape of his neck, and he sewed the sleeves on a dress very carefully. The other was carrying a pile of fabrics as he hummed, a little orange and brown tabby kitten running around by his feet.

“Sing Suga. I can practically feel the music leaking out of you.” The dark-haired man said with a laugh. The other brushed his silver hair out of his eyes and he picked up the kitten, placing him on the work desk.

“ _All my life I’ve always wanted, to have one day for myself. Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf! With no hems in need of pressing, and no sleeves in disarray! No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet!”_

“And no debt to pay,” he added, rolling his eyes.

“What the hell do you think I’m running here? A caberet?” A taller man with messy black hair towered over Suga with a glare.

“I would have said a debtor’s prison.” Suga countered as he petted the kitten’s ears.

“Keep laughing,” he said with a glare, “after all, you’ll be working for me for another thirty-seven years.”

“But I’ve already paid off more than half!” Suga argued hotly. “Kuroo, be reasonable!”

“There’s the interest, isn’t there? Your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much.”

“They did it to feed me.” Suga said, more to the floor than to Kuroo. The owner shrugged nonchalantly.

“Their mistake.”

Suga took a deep breath in the centre of the room, calming himself down. “What would it be like to be free Asahi?”

“I don’t know.” The other man said softly, petting the kitten who had curled up on his lap.

Suga slumped down in the seat opposite to Asahi as he picked up his needle and started to work. “One day people will gather from around the world to hear me singing Asahi. And you’ll be there too, I promise. One day when I’m free from all this debt and everything, I will make something of myself. Nishinoya knows I will!”

The kitten purred in agreement and Asahi chuckled. “I know you will Suga. And it’s those dreams that we hold onto that give us something to aim for.”

Suga chuckled. “Yeah it is.” He held up the suit. “This one’s finished. I’ll hang it up downstairs.” He stood and walked away from the workroom, but not to the stairs. Instead he went to the balcony, suit left on the table nearby.

“What would it be like huh?” he mumbled to himself, looking out at the palace that sat between the mountains comfortably. “My heart says to leave, but-”

“But my conscience says to stay.” Semi sighed to Goshiki. The kitten nodded sympathetically. “It would break my father if I ran away. I’ve got to stay. Duty means doing what your heart may well regret. But I will never stop believing, and one day I will live for myself.”

“I’ve got to stay. Knowing Kuroo, he’d chase me down and I’d never lose the damn debt, even if I took flight.” Suga steeled his nerves and smiled at the rest of the kingdom.  “I’ve got to stay. Duty means doing what your heart may well regret. But he can never stop me scheming and planning my dreams. One day I’ll be far away from here.”

“One day,”

“One day,”

“I’ll be free.” Two men promised themselves, with the sky and one black kitten as their witnesses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep within the mine, two men with pick axes worked, chipping away at the stone. One stalked over to the mine cart near them, containing a few small pieces of gold and a dull rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! My beta apparently gave up on me, so I decided to just update this after many many many months. So yes, here we go. I don't know when the next one will be up, but yeah, please enjoy this xx

Deep within the mine, two men with pick axes worked, chipping away at the stone. One stalked over to the mine cart near them, containing a few small pieces of gold and a dull rock.

“Okay, which idiot put this in here?” The darker haired man asked, holding the rock up.

“Oh, that would be me Mattsun!” The pink haired man said with a grin.

Mattsun rolled his eyes and held the rock up higher. “Let us review, shall we? We are stealing gold. Is this shiny?”

“Uh, well no.”

“Valuable?”

“No….”

“Going to make the boss happy?”

“Nope.” He mumbled.

“Focus Makki. That’s what you need. That, and a brain.” He said the last line affectionately, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

Mattsun tossed the rock behind him and carried on working. Unknown to him or Makki, it hit the ground and cracked open, revealing purple gemstones in the centre. The two kept working for a moment before they both froze.

“Why hello~” A voice from behind drew their attention. Both turned to see a man admiring his fingers leaning against one of the walls of rock.

“Master Oikawa! You’re here! Early. I hope you had a nice journey.” Makki said quickly as Mattsun scooped up the gold and held it out to him.

“Here you are sir. The last of the gold from the royal mine. There is nothing left.”

“Cause it’s all yours!”

“Yes, it is mine. Finally. And once the king learns of my fortune, he’ll marry me off to his son to solve the problems in the kingdom, and I will become king.”

“Right, uh, there is one little problem boss.”

“King boss to you.” Oikawa snapped back.

“Right,” Mattsun said, fiddling with his fingers. “The king decided to marry him off to the King of Karasuno next week.” Oikawa’s eyes hardened and his smirk dropped.

“What? Making a decision without me? Who does he think he is?”

“The king?” Makki supplied brightly. Mattsun and Oikawa glared at him.

“It’s a temporary setback.” Oikawa said with a huff. “But conveniently, my ego doesn’t bruise. It’ll all be fine. See, if the prince were to disappear for a bit, then the king would lose interest. I’ll find him, bring him back, and break the news. The king will be so grateful that he’ll let me marry the prince. I will then be the king, and the kingdom mine and mine alone.” He smirked at the two men happily. “Get ready to make the prince vanish for a little while.”

* * *

Ushijima walked into the prince’s room, ready to start one of the lessons, when he spotted the young man standing on his balcony. He followed him out with a soft smile and was met with one in return.

“So happy. They’re free to do whatever they want.” Semi said gently. Ushijima followed his gaze to where some children from around the palace were playing together by the pink roses he’d asked for specifically. “What do you think King Daichi will be like?”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be… suitable.” Ushijima said for lack of a better word.

“I know it’s the right thing to marry him, but sometimes I wish… Well…” He shrugged, shaking his head.

“Apparently he’s a lover of music. He plays three different instruments: the violin, the trumpet, and the piano.” Semi didn’t look too impressed.

“Master Semi?” Ushijima said softly.

“Yes?”

“You’re going to need your cape.”

Semi looked at him, confused. “I am? Why?”

In the centre of the kingdom, the carriage pulled to a stop and out climbed Ushijima. He offered a hand to the cloaked Semi with a soft smile. “There’s nothing quite like fresh air and a change of scenery.”

“I wish it were that simple.” He mumbled as Goshiki jumped out too and walked with him.

Ushijima led him around the kingdom and Semi positively glowed next to him. “It feels so good to get outside the castle walls. No one knows who I am. So,” he turned to Ushijima, “which one was your house?”

“More of a room really,” Ushijima said as he pointed to one of the windows. “Third floor on the left. I did all my studies there.”

“You know I didn’t mean-” Semi tried.

“I know. It’s okay.”

Ushijima bought Semi a pink rose and he tucked it in the pocket of his white and pink suit. “My favourite, but you knew that already…” he trailed off, starting for a moment.

“Master Semi? Master Semi?”

“Master Semi.” Ushijima said firmly as Semi stood transfixed by a singer in the small street. “Maybe it’s time we go back to the pal-”

“No.” He cut in, walking straight past Ushijima towards the singer, stroking his fluffy black cat who had jumped up into his arms. “Come on Goshiki. He’s good, isn’t he?”

“This might not be safe sir.” Ushijima said carefully, following the prince and his cat. 

On the street corner, with a fluffy cat curled around his feet too, was a young man, about Semi’s age, with similar silver hair except for the tips. Having moved closer, Semi noted the small beauty mark under the corner of his eye too, another subtle different between them. As the singer finished, Suga’s cat walked around the small crowd with a box, allowing people to place their coins in it. 

“He’s really good.” Semi said softly to Ushijima.

“Yeah, he is. Now come on. As much as I hate to remind you of this, you do have another fitting for your wedding suit. In case you forgot, next week you’re getting married to-” 

“Shh.” Semi said, holding up a hand as he watched the scene unfold before him.

“Did you really think you could make a living as a singer?” A taller man with dark messy hair loomed over the singer, picking up the cat with the money box and shaking out the coins, much to its protest. 

“Wait! I earned that!” the singer said, snatching Nishinoya back and calming him down.

“And you owe me. Get back to work Suga or there’ll be trouble.”

The crowd dispersed very quickly after that, leaving just Semi, Ushijima, and the crestfallen young singer. Semi approached him and placed some coins in the box his cat had.

“What a beautiful song.” He complimented softly. 

“Thank you. My mother taught it to…” He trailed off, the two men too busy staring at each other. They both lowered their hoods slowly.

“We could be brothers,” the singer whispered. “What’s your name?”

“Please, call me Semi.” He sighed, idly scratching the back of his cat’s neck.

“Semi? Don’t tell me you’re Eita Semi Iwaizumi?” the singer asked with a laugh.

“Well…” 

He gasped and quickly bowed, cat following suit. “I’m Sugawara Koushi your highness. Suga is what most people call me.”

Once they had gotten over the initial awkwardness, talking to each other became much easier.

“Aren’t you supposed to be inside the castle?” Suga asked, eyebrows raised.

“I’m savouring a first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week. To a total stranger.”

“At least you’re not an indentured servant to Kuroo.” Suga shrugged lightly. 

“Tetsurou’s Tailors? That’s my favourite!”

“I made the one you’re wearing.” He said proudly.

“You made this?” Semi asked, astonished. “It’s my favourite. The design looks so complicated.”

“It’s not really.” Suga said with a soft shrug.

A loud mewing and a little barking from their feet snapped back their attention. “Yuu! Stop it!” Suga picked up his cat, shaking his head. “Sorry. He likes to play and gets carried away sometimes.”

“That’s alright. Goshiki may look cute and cuddly but he’s still a feline. He has a habit of scratching one of the guards at home, Shirabu. And did your cat just bark?” Semi asked with a chuckle.

“He has a style all of his own.” Suga chuckled too.

“Do you have this birthmark?” Semi asked, moving down the shoulder of his suit to reveal a small swan shaped birth mark. Suga did the same, showing only pale skin.

“Huh…No. I guess not.”

“Your Highness,” Ushijima interrupts, “I’m sorry but we should be getting back. Your father will be getting worried.” 

Semi sighs, picking up his cat too. “One day you must sing for us at the palace.”

“Really?”

“I’ll send someone for you.” Semi promised, getting into the carriage.

“I’ll be at Kuroo’s tailors.” Suga shrugged. 

“We have so much to learn about each other.” Semi said with a smile and a wave as the carriage set off towards the palace. “I won’t forget about you Suga.”

“Goodbye!” Suga called out, waving and smiling brightly. No matter how much Kuroo shouted at him that afternoon, nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

Semi, too, glowed for the rest of the day happily. At dinner, his father caught his infectious smile.

“What’s caused you to be so happy huh?” He asked gently. Ushijima caught Semi’s eye over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and the prince sighed contentedly.

“Nothing father. I just feel very happy.”

Up in his room, he placed the pink rose in a vase of water and smiled at the memories of the day. “I feel like I can get married happier now Goshiki.”

The kitten mewed for a moment before he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Semi followed him quickly, just catching a glimpse of a black tail darting around a corner.

“Goshiki? Goshiki, come back here kitty!” He called quietly. His kitten’s mewls got louder with each twist and turn down the corridors of the palace. He turned a final corner and saw Goshiki trapped under a box.

“Goshiki?” He knelt down to help his kitten out when he was enveloped in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep within the Western Forest of the kingdom, hidden in the trees, sat a tiny cabin in a clearing. The wooden door opened and Mattsun threw Goshiki out before he slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated this. A lot has happened personally and will happen very soon. I'm about to start university so I don't know how good my upload/writing schedule will be for a while, at least until I get into it. Sorry!   
> But yeah, here's the next chapter of this. Please enjoy xxx

Deep within the Western Forest of the kingdom, hidden in the trees, sat a tiny cabin in a clearing. The wooden door opened and Mattsun threw Goshiki out before he slammed the door shut.

“Hey! HEY! That wasn’t called for!”

“Are you okay?” Goshiki looked up to see a red brown horse with slightly unkempt hair standing by the side of the door with a carriage the owner had carelessly left on him. The horse tilted its head at him. “They can be very mean sometimes.”

“No, I am certainly not okay! My master is inside with two idiots. And I’ve got dirt on my fur!” He shook himself out, remembering his manners from being with the royal family his whole life. “Uh, sorry. I’m Goshiki, the cat of Prince Eita Semi Iwaizumi. Who are you?”

“Tendou Satori.” The horse said, lowering his head so that Goshiki could climb onto it and look through the window.

“I command you to unlock this door at once!” Semi shouted, trying to force his way through. Mattsun and Makki shared a smile.

“Sure, Your Highness.” Makki teased before they settled down for a drink in the adjacent room.

Semi glared at the door, almost hoping it would spontaneously combust. Goshiki sighed, his ears turning down sadly.

“I can’t believe they won’t let me in there. My prince needs me.”

“I’m sure the boss will let him out.” Tendou said as comforting as possible.

“What boss?” Goshiki asked, little nose wrinkling slightly.

“Uh, well, um oh! That boss!” Tendou moved his head. Goshiki turned and shrank back instantly to hide from Oikawa on horseback approaching the cabin. Oikawa smirked at the little kitten as he knocked on the door.

“Signed, sealed, and delivered boss.” Mattsun said, bowing as he opened the door. Oikawa’s smirk only grew.

“Does he know I’m behind this?”

“Not. A. Clue.”

“Good.” Oikawa waved a hand idly. “Keep him here until the royal wedding to King Daichi is married. Then we’ll see who the prince marries.”

As the brunet set off back towards the kingdom on horseback, Goshiki hissed a little at his retreating figure. “He is nasty isn’t he.”

Tendou rolled his eyes, looking back through the window to see Semi still studying the door to try and find any weaknesses in the wood.

“Think you can get me up to the roof?” Goshiki asked. Tendou looked and brayed a little.

“I don’t know. It’s pretty high up isn’t it?”

“You can do it. Trust me Tendou-san. Just count to three.”

“One,” Goshiki settled on Tendou’s rump.

“Two,” Goshiki withdrew his claws.

“Three!” Goshiki sunk his claws deep into Tendou’s flesh. The shock caused him to buck aggressively, allowing Goshiki to land neatly on his feet on the rooftop next to the chimney pot.

“Thank you, Tendou-san!” He whispered before climbing up by the pot, taking a deep breath.

“A royal kitten has to do what a royal kitten has to do.” He whispered to himself before he jumped down the chimney.

After tumbling through soot and _God only knows what else_ Goshiki fell out onto the wooden floor. The noise stole Semi’s attention and he lit up.

“Goshiki?” The kitten purred in response, shaking soot everywhere.

Oikawa had ridden all through the night to get back to the palace for morning. He slipped up into Semi’s empty room and left a note on his desk. Smoothing out his hair, he rushed down to the throne room.

“Good morning Iwa-chan! How are you doing this fine day?”

The king looked at him and rolled his eyes somewhat fondly before worry overtook his features once more. “Have you seen Eita? He wasn’t at breakfast, and I’m worried about him. The King is meant to be sending an ambassador today.”

“Have you tried his room Iwa-chan? He might still be asleep? Maybe he had a _very eventful day._ ”

Iwaizumi nodded and followed him to his son’s room. His heart dropped a little as he saw the clear lack of either his son or Goshiki. “Where could he be?” He asked, a vulnerability in his voice that he only showed around Oikawa.

“Is that something on his desk Iwa-chan?” He asked with a fake softness to his voice. Iwaizumi, blind to the smirk on his advisor’s face, rushed over and picked up the folded letter addressed to him. He dropped it with a gasp.

“He said he’s run away! He’s run away so he won’t have to marry King Daichi!”

“Well, this is dreadful.” Oikawa sighed, swiping the lump of gold on the desk.

“We have to find him! He could be hurt!”

“Iwa-chan, it’s okay. I’ll send out search parties at once. He can’t have gone that far. We’ll get him back soon, I know we will.”

Iwaizumi slumped down into the desk chair, holding his head in his hands. “Oh, Oikawa, what on earth would I do without you?”

“This is an outrage!” The ambassador seethed, pacing in front of the throne. “The biggest insult!”

“Ukai,” the other page warned him gently, laying a hand on the ambassador’s arm.

“I’m sure we’ll find him.” Iwaizumi said, trying to console the ambassador. He and the page exchanged a look and smiled at each other.

“I insist we cancel the wedding if the prince is not returned by the end of the day.” Ukai said firmly, talking more to the dark-haired page next to him.

Ushijima tilted his head a little, eyebrows furrowing as he thought. “It doesn’t make sense. Semi knows his duties. Why would he run away?”

“See for yourself Ushiwaka.” Oikawa said, holding out the letter to him. Ushijima took the letter and smelt the paper, frown deepening.

“Lilac? Where did you get this?”

“On the prince’s desk.”

“Perhaps I should help you look for him.”

Oikawa’s look darkened and he snatched the letter back. “Why don’t you stick to your books, school-boy?” He stalked off, leaving the throne room. The page had both eyebrows raised and was clearly trying not to burst out laughing as the other ambassador chastised him.

“Lilac,” Ushijima muttered to himself, “He never scented his stationary with lilac. It was always rose.”

Ushijima, as soon as it was polite to do so, slipped out of the palace and into town. He left his horse just outside of the shop and walked in. The messy haired owner perked up at the royal emblem of a swan embroidered on the breast pocket of his jacket and bowed deeply.

“Welcome sir! Are you looking for a special suit for His Royal Highness? I assure you, you will find only the finest at Tetsurou’s Tailors.”

Ushijima waved away his sweet talking, face stoic. “If I may, I’d like to speak to one of your tailors, Mister Suga.”

Kuroo looked at him like he’d been slapped, but he pointed to the backroom where Suga and Asahi were working. “Oi! Suga! Visitor for you!”

Suga put the suit down and followed Ushijima out into the small courtyard at the back of the shop with Nishinoya hot on his heels. Once outside, Suga grinned brightly and started chatting away.

“I don’t believe it! The prince sent for me!”

“Oh, uh, actually-”

“I’m going to sing at the castle! Me!”

“I came here because-”

“I’m not ready though. I’ll have to rehearse!”

“If I could just-”

“I’d better change my suit. Oh, what am I talking about, this is the most presentable suit I have…. Wait… isn’t that why you’re here?”

“I’m sorry, but no.” Ushijima glanced around and lowered his voice. “The prince is missing, and I need you to help me find him.”

“Me?” Suga asked, eyebrow raised as he exchanged a glance with Nishinoya. “Well, what can I do?”

“Pretend to be Prince Semi.”

“What?!” Suga looked around before he lowered his voice further. “Are you out of your mind?!”

“Just listen.” Ushijima said firmly. “I think the King’s royal advisor, Oikawa, has taken the prince off somewhere so the royal wedding to King Daichi will be cancelled.”

“That’s awful…” Suga said, shoulders dropping as he looked down at Nishinoya.

“If you could pretend to be the prince, just for a short while, I can trick Oikawa into revealing where he’s hiding him.”

“Pretend to be royalty? I could get thrown in prison. Or worse!”

“As can I.” Ushijima confided. “But-”

“But he’s in real trouble, isn’t he?” Suga picked up Nishinoya quickly. “Of course, I’ll help you.”

Ushijima and Suga slipped away, with Suga just having enough time to grab his cloak, before he was ushered into the carriage. Ushijima led them both back to the palace where he took Suga inside. The tailor was bowled over by the splendour surrounding him as he took in the high ceilings and the portraits of the royal family that lined the walls. Inside Semi’s room, he wasn’t surprised to see most of the art featured Goshiki. Ushijima led him to a painting of Semi holding the kitten and he looked between the painting and Suga with a smile.

“The likeness is remarkable.”

“Except for my hair.” Suga said softly, pulling down his hood.

“I’ve thought of that.” Ushijima turned and left Suga’s sight.

Nishinoya, ever curious, had found the bed and was bouncing up and down on it happily. “Noya!” He chuckled too before he jumped up onto the bed and lay on it, eliciting a small squeak from Nishinoya in shock. “Nice!”

“Silver with the different coloured ends in a box.” Ushijima said, holding out a wig to Suga. He slipped it on, looking almost identical to the prince.

“Um, Ushijima, we’re missing one teeny, tiny detail.” Suga sighed and flopped back on the bed. “I don’t know a thing about being a prince!”

“Leave that to me. It’s all here in The Prince’s Book of Etiquette. Let’s begin.” He cleared his throat and Suga started to take notes. “No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering, or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud.”

Ushijima selected a pair of Semi’s shoes from the cupboard and gave them to Suga to change into. As soon as he had done, he led him through the room.

“ _Do a plie and never fall. Don’t ever stray from protocol. All through the day there’s just one way you must behave. Do keep a grip and never crack. Stiff upper lip and arch your back. Bend from above and always wear your gloves, and wave._ ”

Suga raised an eyebrow at him but smiled to himself as Ushijima helped him through learning all of this.

“ _Shoulders back and, tummy in and, pinky out and, lift the chin and, slowly turn your head from side to side._ ” Ushijima demonstrated as Suga copied.

“ _I see now!_ ”

“ _Breathing gently, stepping lightly, smile brightly, nod politely, never show a thing you feel inside!_ ” Ushijima opened a cupboard full of suits and spun Suga around. He pushed him towards the open doors with a smile. “ _Glide!_ ”

Suga stepped out of the cupboard moments later, wearing a suit similar to Semi’s favourite, however the main colour was blue rather than the pink and purple the prince normally wore. He admired the suit with a smile, stretching out his arms. “This is gorgeous. I think Asahi made this one!”

“ _To be a prince is to always look your best. To be a prince is to never get to rest. Sit for a portrait, never squirm! Sleep on a mattress extra firm. Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words. Bow deep for every Count and Lord. Learn how to play the harpsichord. Sing lullabies and always harmonise in thirds_.”

Suga joined in, adding in the harmonies that Ushijima had just mentioned with a smile. Nishinoya was having a whale of a time, dancing around as the two of them sang. Ushijima led Suga over to the portrait of Semi once more.

“ _And he has beautiful eyes. Your spirits rise when he walks in the room._ ”

“I see,” Suga added, amusement evident in his eyes.

“ _Doors close, and the chemistry grows. He’s like a rose that’s forever in bloom._ ”

Ushijima cleared his throat and picked up the book once more. “ _Do a plie and don’t,_ ”

“ _Ever ever ever fall!_ ”

“ _Never show dismay,_ ”

“ _And be there when people call._ ”

“ _Be prepared whatever royal life will bring. Do keep a grip and don’t,_ ”

“ _Ever ever ever crack.”_

_“Take a dainty sip,”_

_“Never ever turn your back.”_

_“There’s a time and place and way for everything.”_ Ushijima walked over to the cushion in the centre of the room where Semi’s golden crown sat. He took it and placed it carefully on Suga’s head. _“To be a prince is to never make your bed. To be a prince is to always use your head!”_

A clattering from behind him caught Ushijima’s attention. A sheepish looking Suga sat on the floor, crown and wig off after he’d tried, and failed, to spin properly. Ushijima chuckled as he helped him up.

“Come on, we need to go before they cancel the wedding.” Ushijima led him quickly down the stairs to the main door of the throne room.

“It is official then.” Ukai said, checking his pocket watch. “Due to the disappearance of the prince, the wedding to King Daichi is cancelled.”

Iwaizumi lowered his head sadly, thinking hard. Oikawa patted his shoulder gently, unable to properly hide his smirk. The page next to Ukai sighed too. As the two turned to go, Ushijima threw open the throne room doors.

“Your Majesty, wait!”

Iwaizumi looked at him, mildly confused, as Ushijima cleared his throat and remembered his composure.

“Uh, may I present Prince Semi.”

Oikawa gasped and his eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be, he was still in the cabin in the woods. Then how….?

Suga was all but shaking as he walked through the throne room. Every single eye was on him, from the king to the ambassadors, and Ushijima’s gaze wasn’t comforting him at the moment. He walked a little more confidently towards the king and tripped, right in front of the page.

Nishinoya facepalmed, facepawed.

Suga got up quickly and smiled nervously, trying to dispel the nerves as much as possible. Iwaizumi got up off the throne and rushed up to pull him into a hug.

“Where have you been?” He said, relief flooding his voice.

“I’m so sorry.” Suga said gently once the king had pulled back. “I should not have run away.”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed at the prince. What was he playing at?

“Promise me you’ll never do it again.” Iwaizumi said, squeezing his hands as, behind his back, Ushijima swiped his glasses quickly.

The page studied the interaction between the king and the prince carefully and his face softened a little as watched the clear emotion the king was displaying.

“I still think we should cancel the wedding.” Ukai mumbled disdainfully.

The page cleared his throat, looking dead on at the ambassador.

“Yes yes, an agreement is an agreement. The wedding is back on, and King Daichi is due tomorrow!”

Suga’s heart fell. “T-tomorrow?!”

“And then only a few short days before the wedding.” Iwaizumi said happily.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Oikawa said smoothly, scowling a little, “I must be off. I have to see to other arrangements.”

Nishinoya jumped out from behind the door where he was waiting to growl at Oikawa. The advisor moved him with his foot quickly, glaring at the kitten.

“Who let this beast in here?”

“Everything alright Oikawa?” Ushijima asked, eyebrows raised as Nishinoya happily rubbed up against his leg.

“It soon will be.” The advisor retorted before he walked off, a small piece of pine falling from his shoe onto the floor. Ushijima picked it up and smelt at it, frowning.

“From a silver fur tree? What’s Oikawa doing in the Western Forest?”

“Ushijima, wait! I want to hear all about how you found Eita!” Iwaizumi called out. Suga stood at his side nervously, smiling a little. Ushijima relaxed and nodded.

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Oikawa could wait.


End file.
